DAMON: Manuel de fonctionnement du propriétaire
by Lara Kraft
Summary: FELICITATIONS ! Vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'une unité DAMON SALVATORE! La lecture de ce manuel est essentielle pour pouvoir utiliser votre unité de manière satisfaisante. Traduction de RoseOwl.


**Rating : **PG-13.

**Disclaimer : **_The Vampire Diaries_ appartient à L.J Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. Cette fanfiction est une traduction du texte _DAMON: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual _de RoseOwl, que je remercie pour son aimable autorisation.

* * *

**La Mystic Falls Corporation**

**présente**

**DAMON SALVATORE: Manuel de fonctionnement et de maintenance du propriétaire.**

* * *

**FELICITATIONS !** Vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire d"une unité DAMON SALVATORE ! La lecture de ce manuel est essentielle pour pouvoir utiliser votre unité de manière satisfaisante. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il fasse de vous son plat principal, n'est-ce pas ? Nous plaisantons, bien sûr ! Evidemment que vous le voulez.

Vous serez également heureux d'apprendre que les bénéfices réunis grâce à votre achat sont utilisés pour répondre aux missions de la MYSTIC FALLS CORPORATION, une entreprise dédiée à préserver l'Histoire de notre charmante ville et à nourrir, euh, à célébrer les membres les plus éteints de la communauté non-vivante.

Votre unité DAMON devrait arriver intégralement assemblée, dans les conditions déterminées lors de votre achat. Merci de vérifier dès réception que votre colis contient bien tous les accessoires requis (voir liste ci-dessous).

* * *

**SPECIFICATIONS TECHNIQUES**

**Nom et prénom : **Damon Salvatore.

**Alias : **Gros Dur, Bête sexy, etc.

**Mantra**** pornographique : **_Mesdames_. Regardez votre vampire. Regardez-moi. Regardez… bon, on sait tous que ce n'est pas moi. Donc continuez juste à me regarder.

**Manufacturé par : **MYSTIC FALLS CORPORATION.

**Date de production : **Information confidentielle.

**Âge : **Plus d'un siècle.

**Taille : **Plus grand qu'un hobbit mort vivant.

**Poids : **Le sang ne se stocke pas dans les hanches.

* * *

**ACCESSOIRES**

Votre unité DAMON est fournie avec les accessoires suivants. Merci de vérifier que votre colis contient toutes les pièces nécessaires :

Trois TEE-SHIRTS NOIRS (avec différentes coupes sombres et sexy).

Une PAIRE DE JEANS BLEU FONCE.

Une BOUTEILLE DE VIN VIDE (remplissez-la avec votre sang).

Une GROSSE BAGUE MAGIQUE BIEN VOYANTE (bling-bling magique).

En cas de perte ou de casse, vous pouvez retrouver tous ces articles et bien d'autres sur notre site www(.)mysticfallscorporation(.)com. Nous acceptons les paiements par cartes de crédit, virements bancaires et chèques. Nous livrons dans le monde entier.

RAPPEL ! Si vous ôtez la bague magique, votre unité DAMON ne pourra pas se déplacer au soleil. Il BRÛLERA au contact de la lumière, sans le bling-bling magique. Aucun remboursement ne sera envisagé suite à une négligence de votre part.

* * *

**ACTIVATION**

Votre unité DAMON arrivera chez vous dans un état d'inconscience. PRIERE de suivre la procédure d'activation attentivement ou votre unité DAMON ne fonctionnera pas correctement. Ne pas suivre les instructions suivantes peut avoir des résultats négatifs. Dans le pire des cas : Vous finissez avec des canines pointues et une soudaine envie de sang.

(1). Sortez-le de sa boîte (en suivant les instructions de déballage sur la boîte en question).

(2). Allongez votre unité sur le dos, par terre.

(3). Saignez ou débrouillez-vous pour que quelqu'un saigne dans la bouche de votre unité. Nous vous recommandons une coupure au bras. Pas à cet autre endroit auquel vous pensiez. A ce stade des opérations, essayez de réprimer la concupiscence que vous inspire l'unité.

(4). Arrêtez le flot de sang lorsque les yeux de votre unité s'ouvrent.

(5). Fournissez la bouteille de sang sus-citée à votre unité IMMEDIATEMENT. Hésitez et il fera de vous son dîner. A moins que vous ne _souhaitiez_ être son dîner, bien sûr.

(6). Une fois rassasiée, votre unité se relèvera, vous adressera son oeillade "hey, ma jolie, viens un peu par ici" et se présentera poliment à vous.

* * *

**LES MODES DE FONCTIONNEMENT DISPONIBLES**

**MODE PAR DEFAUT**

**VAMPIRE :** Votre unité DAMON sera ravie par son vampirisme. Ses crocs ne seront certainement pas considérés comme une horrible défiguration, mais seront arborés avec fierté durant repas et actes sexuels. Oui, l'unité DAMON est plutôt heureuse d'être dans le camp du "I Bit A Girl and I Liked It". Avec lui, pas de déprime sur la dure condition de presque-mort-mais-en-fait-non.

En tant que membre des non-vivants, il emploiera également des POUVOIRS SURNATURELS. Sa rapidité incroyable vous dispensera de l'usage d'une voiture. Vous êtes à votre appartement ? Passez un coup de fil à votre unité DAMON pour qu'il passe vous prendre en vitesse. Il peut en outre utiliser ses POUVOIRS DE SUGGESTION sur nous, pauvres mortels. Ce qui pourra s'avérer extrêmement pratique dans le cas où quelques mémoires devraient être effacées après un "accident" d'autodéfense causé par votre unité DAMON.

Assurez-vous bien que l'unité DAMON suive un régime à base de sang humain, si vous souhaitez utiliser ses pouvoirs de suggestion. Prenez également garde de fixer de claires limites quant à l'usage de l'intrusion mentale sur vous ou d'autres personnes. Vous pouvez lui donner une fessée s'il dépasse les bornes. Quoique. Il pourrait apprécier la fessée… Bon, contentez-vous de lui parler sévèrement.

**GRAND FRERE :** Votre unité DAMON se conduira en vraie connasse à chaque fois que vous aborderez la question, mais elle a bien une fibre protectrice. D'ailleurs, ses interventions incessantes dans votre vie privée pourront vous rendre fou, à l'occasion. Cela dit, il agira seulement ainsi parce qu'il se soucie de vous, à sa manière à lui.

**MODES ACTIVABLES SOUS CERTAINES CONDITIONS**

**AMANT : **Vous réaliserez rapidement que ce dont votre unité tire le plus d'amusement, ce sont définitivement les moments sexy. Son appétit sexuel est robuste et inventif. Il sera ouvert à l'idée de partenaires multiples. Votre unité sera également satisfaite de regarder, en voyeuse. Transformer cette relation fort distrayante en quelque chose de plus profond prendra davantage de temps. Vous aurez besoin de construire de la CONFIANCE entre vous et votre unité DAMON. Il aura besoin d'avoir foi en vous, et donc d'avoir d'abord foi en lui-même. Si vous le RESPECTEZ de manière constante, tenez compte de ses opinions et lui apportez l'amitié dont il a besoin, vous serez alors en mesure de forger une relation qui repose sur autre chose que le sexe. Il deviendra un petit ami loyal, aimant et amusant, sous certaines conditions.

ATTENTION ! Une fois votre relation construite, n'étouffez pas votre unité. Il aura besoin de stimulation sociale avec d'autres personnes que vous.

**CUSINIER : **Bien que sa principale source nutritionnelle soit le sang, votre unité peut également consommer de la nourriture. Contentez-vous de le placer dans la cuisine et de déplacer quelques ingrédients devant lui pour activer ce mode. Il vous préparera alors une bonne tasse de thé et vous assistera dans la préparation du repas. Outre cela, l'unité DAMON consommera de l'alcool régulièrement. Si la perspective d'être son pote de beuverie ne vous tente pas, merci de veiller à ce que quelqu'un accompagne votre unité au bar. Vous ne voulez tout de même pas qu'il s'y fasse voler par une quadragénaire en manque.

**MODE SPECIAL**

**MODE SCINTILLEMENT :** En raison de pressions émanant des hautes sphères de la compagnie, ce mode a été ajouté à votre unité malgré les protestations de notre département scientifique. Si vous désirez que votre unité DAMON se mette à SCINTILLER au soleil, forcez-le simplement à lire toute la série _Twilight_.

ATTENTION ! Votre unité DAMON sera exaspérée et possiblement agressive durant l'entièreté de cette procédure. Nous déclinons toute responsabilité quant aux blessures corporelles pouvant résulter de l'activation de ce module.

* * *

**NET****TOYAGE ET ENTRETIEN**

Votre unité DAMON ne requiert que peu de soins pour rester en bon état. Pour qu'il reste heureux, propre et en bonne santé, suivez chaque jour le programme suivant :

(1) Toilettage quotidien. Votre unité aimera prendre des bains moussants avec vous. Sans vous, une douche rapide lui conviendra parfaitement.

(2) Nourriture. Votre unité DAMON chassera seul, de lui même. Toutefois, il attendra de vous que vous l'assistiez occasionnellement dans ses repas. En fournissant le sang nécessaire, bien sûr.

(3) Exercice. Le mot de l'unité DAMON pour le SEXE.

(4) Soin dentaire. Il est très important de garder ses dents brillantes et aiguisées. Elles sont sa joie et sa fierté.

* * *

**QUESTIONS FREQUEMMENT POSEES**

_Pourquoi l'unité ne porte-t-elle aucun sous-vêtement ?_

Bonne question. Pourquoi ne la posez-vous pas à votre unité DAMON ? Nous sommes sûrs qu'il a une idée très précise de la réponse.

_Au secours ! Je n'ai pas nourri suffisamment mon unité au moment de l'activation, et maintenant je suis un vampire !_

Beurk ! Nous vous avions pourtant prévenu. Votre unité DAMON peut vous aider à vous adapter à votre nouveau mode de vie. Si boire du sang humain vous est insupportable, vous pouvez essayer le sang animal. En espérant que vous n'avez pas d'animaux domestiques…

_L'unité DAMON peut-elle conduire une voiture ?_

Oui. Simplement, il n'en utilise pas régulièrement.

_Mon unité pourra-t-elle un jour porter une autre couleur que du noir ?_

Vous pouvez toujours essayer. Mais, à moins qu'être nu ne compte pour une couleur à vos yeux… Vous échouerez.

_Mon unité DAMON est étonnamment similaire à mon unité BOONE…?_

Vraiment ? Nous ne voyons pas la ressemblance.


End file.
